Desire's Call
by Predaliena
Summary: The space engineer Kelsey Banks worked in Mars City when the hordes of Hell broke into the complex. Surviving on her own, she is finally caught by Arch-Vile, a pale demon that had his own plans for her.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 11: Desire's Call (Doom 3)**

 **Kelsey Banks**

Sweat was running down her temples while a space engineer named Kelsey Banks sat behind a pile of large metal boxes that served her as a hiding spot for now. She understood that she mustn't stay there for a long time as it wasn't the best place to hide and later or soon she would be discovered, but at least it was better than nothing. The frightened woman had no idea how much time had passed since the entire scientific station on Mars had been overwhelmed by something that could be best described as forces of Hell. Part of her regretted coming to Mars City to work, and her mother was very worried when she found out that her daughter was going to another planet. Kelsey did her best to calm her down and reassure her nervous parents that all would be fine; that she would do her job as long as necessary and then return home safe and sound. Besides, good payment was guaranteed. Remembering this, Kelsey admitted that she should have listened to her mother and stayed home; but who could have known that something like that would happen in a place that seemed completely secure? Sure, sometimes accidents happened in Mars City, but each of them soon were solved and fixed, returning life to normal. Even then, those accidents seemed suspicious, as the workers were complaining about unbearable conditions that gave them the creeps. Kelsey wasn't sure what this was all about, but she had a feeling that Dr. Malcolm Betruger had something to do with it. She never liked the man; there was something… evil about him. The way he looked at everyone, the way he spoke… He was definitely hiding something, but what? Unfortunately, Kelsey had no time or opportunity to find out as peaceful life in Mars City was broken. Every time she approached another dark room or hallway, Kelsey was afraid to encounter the creatures that looked like they have crawled directly out of a horror movie. But it was worse than that. Those monsters came from the depths of Hell and in just a few moments took over the entire station. Kelsey was lucky to still be alive, as most of the crew were either brutally murdered or transformed into zombies. And if they were soldiers, even being zombies, they haven't forgotten how to use weapons. So far no one has spotted her yet, but it was just a matter of time. Kelsey knew that if she wanted to survive this mess, she had to find something to defend herself.

Screams and shots surrounded her, mixed with such inhuman sounds that made her blood turn cold, but no one seemed to be around, at least in her area. Kelsey decided to take a risk and come out of her hiding spot. It was nearly as dark as in a cave, but still some dim light somewhere did at least something to illuminate the area. Equipped with a flashlight that stuck out of a pocket on her chest, Kelsey slowly moved forward, trying to walk as quiet as possible. As the automatic door moved to open the doorway when she stepped closer, a faint moan of pain reached her ears. There was someone alive here and needed help. Kelsey moved to the source of the sound and discovered a heavily wounded soldier lying on the floor, supporting his back against the wall. First of all, Kelsey grabbed his helmet, removing it from his face, wanting to know who it was. And as soon as his face was revealed, she recognized the man at once. It was the security officer, Ryan Fox, and he was obviously heavily wounded and bleeding.

"Ryan!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. "Ryan, do you hear me? It's me, Kelsey Banks. Look at me!"

The wounded man barely opened his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Oh… Dr. Banks…" he spoke finally. "I'm glad you're still alive, although… surprised as well… considering that fact that you're unarmed… ugh…" He could barely speak, clenching his teeth and taking a breath after every few words. Kelsey could see that it hurt too much.

"Hold on, Ryan, I'll bring the medical supplies," she said. "Don't try to talk too much, as I can see what a torture it is for you."

"No, don't bother, Dr. Banks," he exhaled. "I'm afraid I'm… not going to last long. All I can say is… when you hear the call of Arch-Vile, run or hide. It's the most dangerous and ferocious creature I've encountered so far."

Kelsey tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's the Arch-Vile?" she asked. Ryan swallowed and spoke again:

"It's the pale humanoid. When he screams, he… calls for a bunch of other creatures. He throws fire as well and… he's the one that wounded me hard. He's much more… intelligent than… others. Hell broke into the station… literally. If I knew who opened the portal in Delta complex, I'd… I'd shot the bastard myself. But… I'm afraid I do not know… any more details. So, Dr. Banks… take my PDA and all my weapons and ammo, and don't forget to search for… extra supplies on your way. You'll need them more than I do. S-stay… safe…"

Those were the last words spoken by Officer Fox, and before Kelsey could say anything, he passed away right before her eyes. She lowered her head sadly, but there's no way she was staying here any moment longer. Searching his body, Kelsey found a pistol and a shotgun with some extra ammo for both weapons, not forgetting about Fox's PDA as well. Reloading both weapons, she set out on her way of survival, hoping for the best.

 **Arch-Vile**

He was furious. Since the portal was opened and the forces of Hell were free to roam around the Mars station, the first reaction of the pale-skinned demon was destroying anything living. Especially when those pathetic humans tried to fight back, his thirst for blood increased. Those things they carried in their hands that sometimes lightly hurt his skin, they hoped it would save their lives… Oh, how they were wrong! Arch-Vile easily could burn them up with the fire he produced, and if that wasn't enough, he called. Every time people heard that, fear consumed them from head to toe, making their insides shake and blood freeze in their veins. And that's where the surprise for them awaited. Just after the Arch-Vile screamed out, his hands blazing, a bunch of Imps appeared around him. Human soldiers were overpowered and had nothing else to do but run for their lives. The pale demon watched how his helpers eliminated their foes without any problems, his mouth stretching in a sinister grin. It won't be long until the entire station belongs to Hell alone, and, perhaps, they would have the possibility to spread even further, beyond the borders of Mars City.

Thus Arch-Vile walked through the darkest hallways of the complex, hiding and waiting for the unsuspecting prey. For some time no one has crossed his path with the pale demon, and this was already getting a little bit boring, until…

Something in the distance caught his attention. There were sounds of light footsteps approaching his location. The monster hid behind the wall and didn't move a muscle, listening and sniffing the air. There was definitely another human being coming, and judging by the smell that grew stronger with every second, it was a female.

The demon grinned again and licked his sharp teeth. Things went on even better than expected.

Oh, that was going to be fun.

 **Kelsey Banks**

She slowly walked through one of the dark hallways, her whole body shaking. Despite being armed now, it didn't save her from being afraid. It seemed that there was no one around, but Kelsey had a bad feeling that she wasn't truly alone here, that someone was watching her, but who was it, and where from? Holding her shotgun steady, Kelsey forced herself to continue her way forward. But as soon as she passed a hallway that lead to the right, a large hand covered her mouth. Heavily surprised, she dropped her weapon, and in the next second she found herself being pulled into the neighboring hallway. Kelsey tried to struggle as much as she could, but the stranger's grip was too strong for her to handle. And that's when her body tensed, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She heard a threatening growl right at her left ear, and when her fingers touched the hand that was still covering her mouth, she could feel razor-sharp claws on her skin. Realizing that she was trapped, Kelsey began whimpering quietly, hot tears running down her cheeks. She was caught by one of those monsters that took over the station, and judging by its clawed hands, it wasn't even a zombie. It might be, as she thought, one of those grey things with multiple eyes that she spotted earlier. But in this case, she would be dead instantly. This creature lingered with killing her. All it did at the moment was sniffing her and growling, his body vibrating every time he made this sound. Kelsey could feel the vibrations too, considering how close her body was pressed to the monster. He kept her steady with his other hand that held her waist. Kelsey doubted whether those creatures possessed any type of intelligence, but this particular one didn't seem to be stupid, at least for now. This made her doubt that it was one of the grey humanoids that threw fire balls.

And then it dawned on her.

If it wasn't the grey one, then it was that pale humanoid that Ryan Fox warned her about.

The Arch-Vile.

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror and goose bumps ran down her spine.

Now she was really trapped.

 **Arch-Vile**

 _She's mine!_

That was the first thought in Arch-Vile's mind. It was an easy catch, but he knew it would be good if he delivered his prize to a safe spot. She belonged to him, and he would take care that it remained that way.

Throwing the woman on his shoulder, the pale demon started moving. His legs carried him so fast that Kelsey already had no idea where exactly they were. He moved with such inhuman speed that even the hypersensitive doors didn't manage to open fully when he rushed through. Darkness wasn't a problem for him. Unlike humans, his vision adapted to light or its absence. And right now it showed him where exactly he had to go: a shaft hidden behind a pile of containers. The woman tried to free herself, undulating and screaming for help, so the pale monster plunged one of his claws into her side, making her understand that she should keep quiet. If she made such noise, it would sure attract the other demons that wouldn't hesitate to kill her. And that was the last thing he had in mind.

Finally the woman stopped screaming and struggling, which was good. It only made his task easier. Finding his goal, the Arch-Vile took his precious cargo down from his shoulder and pushed her inside the shaft, making sure that his own body was fully inside, and the shutter then closed itself behind him.

The shaft had little lights in it, so the female wouldn't have problems seeing him or anything around her. And better for him as well. Although he could see in darkness, his vision functioned even better in light. And now he could see his female perfectly, and from the thoughts about what was to come his whole body began shuddering.

Despite being a monster, a demon from Hell, he now felt something different inside him. Instead of blood thirst, the living being inside him came forward, pushing all the murderous thoughts away. The living being wanted this female, and it didn't matter how he got her.

It wanted to mate. And the Arch-Vile won't deny himself the pleasure to enjoy his female fully.

 **Kelsey Banks**

Kelsey could do nothing but wonder why the pale creature carried her into this hidden shaft. Obviously it wanted her for itself only, but why hiding here? She got her answer soon though as when they got into a wider place where there was enough space to move and turn, she could study her captor well. The shaft was rather well illuminated, comparing with many rooms in the complex, and she was able to behold the pale-skinned creature in all its might. Now Kelsey had zero doubts that it was the Arch-Vile, as his pale skin and face differed from the other monsters she spotted before. This monster wasn't as grotesque as the others; in fact, it looked more or less human-like if you compare it with those grey things or dog-like creature with two heads. Running her glance over the pale muscular body, Kelsey felt her face heat up as to her this creature looked… attractive. She was still scared, not of his appearance, but of what this being might do to her, how brutally he could murder her. But it seemed that the creature wasn't even pondering about the cold-blooded kill. Instead of that, the pale monster almost gently pressed his head to her face, rubbing it against her skin in a cat-like manner and growling quietly. This time there was not a single hint of a threat in his growling; it seemed more like the sound of a satisfied animal. Kelsey was totally confused by his behavior, not expecting such tenderness from a hell spawn. And when she looked at his crotch, she understood why Officer Fox always referred to the creature as "he".

The monster was obviously male.

And the reason why he brought her here now became clear as a day.

 **Arch-Vile**

The female before him was gradually growing more and more peaceful which surprised him. The Arch-Vile was used to humans screaming, whining, and begging for mercy every time they encountered him or any other being of Hell. It always entertained him, and if some tried to fight back, it provided more challenge. Either way, he could have his fun with them. Now he was going to have fun again, but this time it would be a different type of fun.

This time he would make sure that both of them would be pleased.

The demon noticed the woman's face getting crimson, but couldn't really understand why. He had never paid attention to human faces and whether they ever changed colors, but now he had all the time he needed. Human emotions were something beyond his understanding, but that wasn't necessary for him anyway. He wanted to mate with this female, and he knew that this act brought pleasure in any case, whether there was something like emotions or not. He lowered his head to the female's neck and pulled the air inside deeply through his nostrils. The smell of a female only increased his hunger for her, and the call of desire now screamed out inside him. Waves of pleasure flowed through the monster's body, and when his teeth took a gentle bite on her neck, he heard a faint moan from the woman. It wasn't a moan of pain, and the smell that her body emitted indicated that she enjoyed it so far.

The Arch-Vile liked this sound, and he wanted to hear more. He wanted reaction from his female, and he got it.

Now he was going to see how many times he would make her moan.

 **Kelsey Banks**

Kelsey was ashamed to admit it, but when the monster bit her neck, it made her body shiver from satisfaction. Her neck appeared to be one of the major turn-on spots on her body, so no wonder that her reaction was a quiet moan. And when he took his face away from her, she dared to put her palm on his shoulder. The pale demon looked a bit confused, but Kelsey pointed at her neck and lifted her head up, trying to make him understand that she wanted him to bite her again. And knowing that she liked being bitten on her neck, the demon repeated this action, biting her skin a bit harder, but not hard enough, trying to avoid injuries. Kelsey felt her fear of this creature fade away, instead feeling the heat pooling into her lower area. It was obvious that biting the neck wasn't enough for the monster, so he put his clawed hand on her chest and pushed Kelsey back until she lay her back on the ground; and then he crawled on the top of her. She held her breath and waited for his next move. The monster sure knew what he was doing, and if they continued this way, Kelsey was sure she would enjoy it after all.

 **Arch-Vile**

As he was on the top of his female, the Arch-Vile felt unsatisfied with being unable to see and feel more of her skin. Just like the other demons, he had no need to wear clothes, and he could never understand why people needed to cover their bodies. Neither he, nor any other monster knew what shame meant, especially weird it seemed to be ashamed of your own body. This and also feeling of sexual arousal from the look of the body was something beyond Arch-Vile's comprehension. He chose this female with the help of totally different criteria. As he owned the ability to feel the human aura which could be compared to looking inside the soul, the pale demon knew at once that this particular female was exactly what he wanted. Besides, her smell attracted him; there was something in it that he couldn't feel when he encountered other females in the complex, so he never hesitated to kill them. This female, in turn, was different. The Arch-Vile couldn't really explain to himself what exactly attracted him, but now it didn't matter anymore. All he felt was arousal, and the thought that very soon this woman will be his made the heat in his body grow stronger.

But first of all, he had to get rid of that annoying fabric that covered her body. Using his claws, the pale monster ripped her blouse apart, making all the buttons fall on the floor like crumbs. The woman didn't resist, which was good, thus allowing him to do what he planned. Under the thin fabric he saw something rather tight that held a pair of small hills on her chest. He pushed on of them carefully with his claws, and the supple flesh vibrated lightly. This couldn't get past his attention, so the Arch-Vile moved two of his claws under the fabric between the soft hills and pulled roughly; and the tight material tore without problems, revealing the full sight of her bare mounds. Licking his lips, he stared at them and her slightly erect pink nipples. The demon couldn't resist the temptation to touch these soft pieces of flesh, and when his large clawed palms enveloped the female's breasts, he earned another moan from her and felt the tips growing hard from his touch.

 _If only he could use his mouth…_

Without thinking twice, the Arch-Vile lowered his head to the woman's soft mounds, and as soon as his tongue touched the hardened tip, the woman arched her back, moaning out her pleasure. The monster felt her arousal, and he did his best to control himself and not to delve into barbaric intercourse. He wanted to enjoy this prelude as much as she did, so things should go smoothly. His tongue played with her hard buds, making circular movements on and around them, and every time her blissful moans reached his ears, the smell of her arousal made him even hungrier for her. The Arch-Vile was so passionate about his business that he didn't notice at first that the woman's hands wrapped around his neck like a grapevine. She wanted more, she wanted him; and he knew that. Plus, he felt the new smell emanating from her, and it seemed that it was coming from her lower area. So he decided to leave her breasts in peace and investigate the source of the smell.

 **Kelsey Banks**

While the monster's skillful tongue made manipulations with her breasts, Kelsey felt like on cloud nine. She didn't expect the demon of Hell to be such a great lover. From what she had seen before, these creatures slaughtering people, it was even more surprising that he was capable of something like he was now doing to her. The fact that he decided not to kill her and chose her as his mate made her feel special. She sighed and moaned from the pleasure that this creature was giving to her, and now being claimed by this demon was all she wanted. It mattered no more that her lover wasn't human. If he made her feel special and wanted her then who cares if he's a monster or not? All the aroused female wanted was him and his manhood inside her.

While the Arch-Vile was busy with her breasts, Kelsey made a conclusion that he enjoyed playing with them. She never thought that her breasts were attractive and never understood why many women were so proud of this part of their body and liked to show it off in public. The last part disgusted her more than anything. And men always fell for it, getting aroused like some dumb animals from the view of female breasts. Luckily, the monsters didn't give a damn about it, and it made her more than happy. It was something else that triggered the pale demon's lust for her, and her soft flesh was just an addition, something that he enjoyed playing with. And as long as it continued this way, she didn't mind at all.

Suddenly the Arch-Vile stopped playing with her breasts and sniffed the air. Kelsey lifted her head from the ground to see what he was up to. Noticing that he slowly moved down her torso and approached her private parts, she understood what he was going to do. Kelsey knew he sure would rip her pants apart, and that was what she didn't want to allow. If he doesn't decide to kill her after he's done with her, there will be nothing for her to wear. So she moved her hands down to unbutton her pants and take them off her legs together with panties. The demon watched his female removing the remains of her clothing and smirked, licking his lips. When her whole body was open for him, the smell became even stronger; and the Arch-Vile realized that the source of it was the place between her legs. Spreading her fleshy legs apart, he used two of his fingers to touch that slit and check if he was right, bringing them to his face and sniffing. And that's when Kelsey realized something that made her blush even more.

She was wet down there.

 **Arch-Vile**

As he touched the spot between the woman's legs, the Arch-Vile felt it being wet and slimy. Of course, he had no idea about human anatomy and how it worked, but when he brought his fingers to his nose, he nearly fell into ecstasy. So this is where the smell of her arousal came, and there it was at its highest peak. He licked his fingers, tasting her juices, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to have more. Holding her legs, he lowered his head to her crotch and moved his tongue up her entire slit until he found a sensitive bud at the upper end of it. And just when that happened, the woman arched her back again with a loud moan, showing that she enjoyed to be touched there. So the Arch-Vile didn't waste time and started teasing that little spot with the tip of his tongue, occasionally moving it up and down, licking her wet folds and plunging his tongue inside her opening. His own member was painfully erect and ached for attention as well, so he used one of his own hands to stroke it. While his tongue worked with her intimate parts, the woman lifted herself of her elbows to look at what he was doing. It seemed that she noticed him playing with his manhood and smirked playfully, moving her crotch away from his face. The pale monster was confused about this sudden change. Has he done something wrong? Why did she move away?

Then he noticed the playful smirk on her face and realized that she had something on her mind. The woman sat on her knees in front of him, and her hand reached out to his male parts. The Arch-Vile didn't manage to realize anything when her fingers wrapped around his hard member. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, massaging the testicles; and that's when it was his time to make low, blissful growls. He thought about entering her after he was done with playing with her wet folds, but she decided to take the initiative in her own hands. Well, as long as he enjoyed her actions, the Arch-Vile didn't mind at all.

Kelsey watched him enjoying her hand job and then thought that it would be only nice for her to use her mouth on him. The more pleasure she gave him, the better. She lowered her head to his member and licked the head, teasing it with her tongue. The growls of pleasure above her head encouraged the woman to do more, so her lips enveloped the entire head of his manhood and slid down the shaft, taking as much as she could in her mouth. As her head bounced up and down his member, the Arch-Vile's back arched this time, his guttural growls getting louder every minute. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, falling into the embrace of bliss while his female did the good work with his male parts. He felt himself gradually getting closer to the peak, but then she suddenly stopped her business and lifted herself up. The Arch-Vile wanted to grab her head and bring it back to his crotch, but the woman lay back on the ground and spread her legs apart, beckoning for him to take her right now. The pale demon then smirked, showing his sharp teeth, and positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his penis touching her pink folds. The woman held her breath in anticipation, and the next moment he began pushing inside her body. As her opening was wet and well-lubricated, his member slid inside easily. Looking at her face, the Arch-Vile smirked again as it didn't express a single sign of pain.

On the contrary, she was obviously in ecstasy.

Well, the better for them both.

 **Kelsey Banks**

The moment he entered her, Kelsey thought she would explode from the pleasure that swallowed her whole. His member sure was larger than any human male had, and when the monster's manhood was inside her, it found the sensitive spot inside her, and that's what made her almost scream her feelings out. The Arch-Vile began moving, at first slowly and increasing the speed to middle, keeping it for some time. Kelsey opened her eyes to see that the monster had his own eyes shut which indicated that he loved every minute of their intercourse. She, in turn, writhed and moaned, feeling his hips moving faster and faster until he finally reached the speed that could be considered inhuman. At this moment Kelsey thought that if she got out of the entire situation alive, she doubted that it would be possible for her to have relations with a human male. All the things this demon was doing to her… No human is capable of that. Kelsey had no idea that such pleasure was even possible, and she happened to be the lucky one to experience it. With every minute of his frantic hip movements her breath and heartbeat became more erratic, her moans growing louder; and Kelsey felt herself approaching the sweet peak until it was finally impossible to hold anymore. She yelled her lungs out, overwhelmed by orgasm, until her whole body became limp. The Arch-Vile followed her in a few moments, being unable to hold himself anymore, and with a few hard thrusts he spilled his seed into her, enjoying his own release with a roar so loud that Kelsey had to cover her ears. Taking a few deep breaths, she collected her strength and sat up, looking at her demonic lover and waiting for his next action.

 **Arch-Vile**

He breathed heavily in the aftermath of his own orgasm. When he pulled out his already soft member out of her, he watched as the woman sat and looked at him. Judging by the look in her eyes, she regretted nothing, and that made him happy. The pale monster had no doubts that he made a right decision, choosing this woman as a mate. With her he went through the best moments he could ever wish for. To show that, he reached his clawed hand to her face and stroked her cheek as softly as he could. Kelsey pressed his palm closer to her face and returned the gesture, caressing his own face; and the monster nuzzled to her hand, closing his eyes and accompanying his feeling with a guttural growl. They could stay like this for a long time, but in a few moments the silence was broken by shots and angry roars of a bunch of demons. It looked like another group of annoying soldiers has decided to try fighting the hordes of Hell. The Arch-Vile grinned, knowing that they would fail, as Hell was spreading faster than they expected, and the entire station was already under the control of demons. Those pathetic humans better say their prayers as no weapon will save them.

As for the female, the Arch-Vile had to think what to do with her. She was a perfect mate for him, so killing her was not an option. He couldn't decide yet whether it was better for her to stay hidden or take her out of here so she could maybe join the demon horde. There was no need to hurry though, so he would think of something. And if the situation in the complex gets bad, there is always an option that will never fail.

She would join him in Hell.


End file.
